Le père Noël est vraiment une ordure
by Nemo77
Summary: Fred et George font une crasse à Rogue, qui apprécie à sa juste valeur leur humour. Lequel va gagner? Et Lupin qui est là aussi, savourant une vengeance inattendue...
1. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

** Le père Noël est -vraiment- une ordure.**

**Résumé: **j'ai -un peu- revisité le tome 4 et là, le partage en portnaouak, ben c'est rien de le dire.

**Disclaimer: **les personnages sont à JK Rowling, donc ce n'est pas la peine de me courir après pour que j'offre la tournée générale avec les droits d'auteur.

**1er Round: **Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…

Fred et George avaient terminé très vite de déjeuner.

- Trop vite, pensa Rogue en les suivant du regard tandis qu'ils sortaient de la Grande Salle avec une mine qui n'augurait rien de bon pour les heures à venir.

Il acheva rapidement la tranche de rosbif qui occupait une grande partie de son assiette, reposa ses couverts et quitta à son tour le réfectoire avant de partir à leur recherche. Depuis le temps que ces deux-là commençaient à lui courir sur le haricot… Déjà qu'il supportait le fils Potter depuis trois ans et demi avec difficulté mais là, les Jumeaux Weasley, c'était les quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse à eux deux. Il ne s'était pas écoulé une journée depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard près de six ans auparavant sans qu'ils ne provoquent un incident quelconque.

Severus fouilla le second étage -propice aux complots divers et variés des deux Gryffondors- mais en vain. Chou blanc. Nada. Il descendit prudemment la volée de marches qui conduisait au premier -on lui avait déjà fait le coup du fil invisible et de la marche descellée- puis, une par une, il ouvrit les portes en se méfiant tout autant des poignées piégées. Toujours rien, à croire que les deux rouquins s'étaient volatilisés. Le professeur de potions les connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas allés s'enfermer sagement dans leur Salle Commune en attendant son cours de l'après-midi. Ils avaient près d'une heure à perdre et de l'énergie à revendre. Beaucoup d'énergie, pour son plus grand désespoir.

Après avoir tout aussi vainement parcouru le rez-de-chaussée que les deux autres étages, il eut un doute et décida de descendre dans les cachots où il donnait ses cours. Espérant qu'ils n'oseraient pas aller jusqu'à piéger la salle de classe, il ouvrit la porte ferrée et regarda à l'intérieur. Mais là encore il n'y avait personne. Juste un courant d'air froid et désagréable.

Froid… Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il avait neigé en abondance les jours précédents, et le parc de Poudlard ressemblait plus à un vaste champ de coton avant la récolte qu'à autre chose. Les maudissant intérieurement d'être obligé de sortir par ce temps pour aller les chercher, il attrapa sa cape suspendue à la patère dans un coin de la pièce et s'en enveloppa complètement avant de passer par une petite porte et de se retrouver les deux pieds dans une neige froide et collante.

- Satanés Weasley, fit Rogue en progressant difficilement tant l'épaisseur du manteau blanc était conséquente. Si j'arrive à leur mettre la main dessus…

Mais là encore, point de frères Weasley. Juste ces foutus flocons qui n'en finissaient plus de tomber. Severus commença à faire le tour du parc, sa mauvaise humeur augmentant de façon proportionnelle au temps passé dehors. Il allait rentrer, à la fois soulagé et inquiet, quand quelque chose de dur heurta le sommet de sa tête en se désagrégeant.

- Strike ! cria une voix que le maître de potions, dégoulinant de neige, identifia comme étant celle d'un des deux jumeaux.

Il se retourna pour voir d'où le coup était parti, mais une deuxième boule de neige rapidement expédiée lui fit ravaler la bordée d'insultes qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

- Match nul, Fred, lâcha une autre voix quelque part sur sa droite.

S'essuyant le visage, il parcourut le parc des yeux et repéra enfin les deux énergumènes soigneusement planqués entre deux congères. Le premier se tenait droit devant lui et son clone était effectivement sur sa droite.

- Ah vous voulez jouer à ça ? murmura Rogue à voix basse. Très bien. Deux contre un, ce n'est pas équilibré, mais à la guerre comme à la guerre. Que le meilleur gagne !

Les boules se mirent à voler dans tous les sens et bientôt, il y eut plus de neige en suspension dans l'air qu'au sol, rendant la visibilité quasi-nulle. Une demi-heure et quelques bleus plus tard, les jumeaux et Rogue regagnèrent l'école séparément comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Le maître de potions secoua toute la neige qu'il avait sur lui et se dirigea d'un pas alerte vers le cachot où devaient sûrement l'attendre ces écervelés qui lui servaient d'élèves. Avec, parmi eux, les deux snipers de Gryffondors. Severus sentit d'un coup une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac. Comment allait se passer ce cours ? Certes, il y avait moins de risques avec Fred et George Weasley qu'avec Neville Londubat, ce « surdoué » en potions de quatrième année. Mais quand même. L'esprit de ces deux-là était aussi insondable qu'une nuit sans lune. Et quand ils avaient décidé de mettre leur grain de sel quelque part, c'est toute la salière qui y passait.

En les voyant avec un sourire en coin au milieu de leurs camarades, il eut la certitude qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup. Certitude tellement ancrée en lui qu'il claqua la porte pour la refermer sans même s'en rendre compte. Les élèves n'y prêtèrent pas attention, s'installèrent à leur place habituelle et sortirent leurs affaires tandis que la craie courait sur le tableau noir. Malgré la désagréable impression que les Weasley allaient transformer la classe en champ de bataille, il les laissa s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre. Au moins, il y aurait moins de nettoyage si, à l'instar de Neville, ils se « contentaient » de laisser déborder leur chaudron. A choisir entre deux maux…

Le cours commença dans un silence quasi-religieux, comme d'habitude. A vrai dire, Severus ne tolérait aucun décibel autre que celui qu'émettait la potion en train de cuire. Tous les élèves -y compris les deux rouquins, ce qui était assez inhabituel- étaient concentrés sur la taille des ingrédients. Le maître de potions commença à passer entre les tables et à examiner le contenu des chaudrons mais il n'avait pas parcouru trois rangées qu'il se retourna vivement, persuadé qu'il avait entendu un gloussement. Et qu'un des deux Weasley en était l'auteur. Mais non, ils étaient penchés sur leur potion aussi sagement que possible.

Tu deviens parano en prenant de l'âge, pensa Severus en reprenant sa ronde, les mains croisées dans le dos, préférant attendre la première boulette venue pour s'énerver une bonne fois.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, Captain Igloo ! lâcha une voix derrière lui.

Cette fois, pas de doute possible. Un des deux jumeaux s'était ouvertement foutu de lui.

- Vous vouliez dire quelque chose au sujet de la potion, monsieur Weasley ? demanda Rogue d'une voix perfide en espérant les prendre à leur propre jeu.

Les jumeaux se retournèrent d'un seul homme et regardèrent leur professeur, un peu idiots.

- Nous ? On travaillait sur la potion. On a rien dit, rien fait.

- C'est ça. Et moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre.

- Peut-être que oui. Il paraît qu'en France, tout le monde descend de l'empereur Charlemagne.

- Taisez-vous ! Pour votre information, un-nous ne sommes pas en France, deux-vous avez une potion à travailler et trois-vous passerez me voir à la fin du cours. Tous les deux.

- Dommage. On aurait bien aimé vous voir avec une barbe fleurie.

Rogue rougit violemment. Si il s'énervait maintenant, ça lui plomberait la fin de sa journée. Rester calme. Penser à quelque chose… La neige. Tiens ! Voilà ce qui pourrait le calmer. Une grande étendue blanche et vide, sans rien. Sans Potter. Et surtout sans ces deux teignes de Weasley. Une vague de froid lui coula dessus et avant même qu'il réalisât pourquoi, toute la classe sortait de la salle en se tordant de rire. Seuls Fred et George étaient restés assis sur leurs tabourets et peinaient à se retenir d'exploser tout en contemplant leur œuvre. Severus était couvert d'une neige humide de la tête aux pieds. Merlin seul savait comment ils avaient réussi à la passer en cours sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient achevé leur combat hivernal à l'intérieur, et qu'ils avaient gagné par KO.

Complètement trempé et gelé, le maître de potions les regarda avant d'exploser et de laisser libre cours à la colère trop longtemps contenue.

- Dehors ! Tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus vous voir.

- Mais monsieur. Et notre punition ? demanda l'un des deux -Rogue ne s'était jamais donné la peine d'apprendre à les reconnaître- décidé à le titiller jusqu'au bout.

- J'y réfléchirai ! cria-t-il en claquant la porte derrière eux.

Il appuya son front contre le panneau de bois, fatigué de s'être emporté.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna et fit face au cachot vide.

- Et merde !

Tous les élèves s'étaient fait la malle en laissant leurs chaudrons en plan. Et devinez qui serait de corvée de récurage ?

C'est Seevy …


	2. Les lumières du port d\'Aleexandriiiieee

**Le père Noël est -vraiment- une ordure.**

**Résumé: **j'ai -un peu- revisité le tome 4 et là, le partage en portnaouak, ben c'est rien de le dire. Fred et George se sont crus obligés de transformer Rogue en bonhomme de neige en plein cours de potions, et vous connaissez notre cher Severus. Il a apprécié la chose à sa juste valeur. Et comme la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… Mais les Weasley en ont-ils vraiment fini ?

**Disclaimer: **les personnages ne m'appartenant toujours pas, soyez prévoyants pour la longue traversée du Rogue en solitaire, parce qu'il n'y aura pas de ravitaillement prévu à mes frais…

**2e Round: **Les lumières du port d'Aleeeeexandriiiiiiiiiieee !

Les deux rouquins se présentèrent devant la porte du bureau de Rogue à vingt heures trente pétantes. Il est vrai que le professeur de potions ne leur avait pas donné d'heure quand ils étaient partis après le cours, un peu en vrac il faut le reconnaître. Fred leva la main et s'apprêtait à frapper quand George l'arrêta.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Si ça se trouve, il nous a oublié.

- On a plus de chances de gagner au Super Gallions que Rogue d'avoir oublié la retenue. Et puis maman nous a toujours dit qu'il fallait aller au bout des choses. En plus, il a l'estomac plein, alors il ne risque pas de nous manger.

Le poing de Fred heurta trois fois le panneau et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Les jumeaux pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui était à peine éclairée par deux torches. Rien n'avait bougé depuis leur cours, et il régnait une atmosphère froide et lugubre.

- Vous venez pour vous donner bonne conscience ? leur demanda Severus, assis derrière son bureau, les doigts joints.  
sous un visage fermé.

Les Weasley sursautèrent, surpris. Il faisait tellement sombre dans le cachot qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué en entrant. Sans les quitter des yeux, il fit un geste dans leur direction et les pria d'avancer jusqu'à lui.

- J'aurais bien mis un peu plus de lumière et de chaleur ici mais ça n'est malheureusement pas possible. Du moins pas tant que tout ceci n'aura pas été nettoyé.

- Il claqua des mains, et un ballet de chaudrons sales sortant de la réserve se mit à évoluer devant Fred et George qui commençaient à comprendre.

Vous pouvez remercier vos petits camarades de m'avoir donné une occasion de vous dire à quel point j'ai apprécié votre geste de tout à l'heure, ironisa Severus.

Les deux adolescents affichèrent une mine réjouie de circonstance en constatant qu'il y avait au moins trente chaudrons. Rogue les avait laissés comme ça. Exprès.

- Vous avez trois heures à partir de maintenant pour me ranger tout ce foutoir. Est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui monsieur, répondirent Fred et George en chœur.

- Et pas un bruit !

- Comme si on aurait le temps de parler.

- Une remarque à faire, monsieur Weasley ?

- Non, non. Viens, George. On a du boulot.

Rogue s'éloigna pour regagner son bureau où l'attendait une pile de copies posée en équilibre instable, ce qui n'échappa pas à Fred.

- Du boulot ? Tu parles, pesta George, furieux.

- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Toujours aller au bout des choses.

George leva les yeux et avisa à son tour la pile de parchemins que le professeur de potions venait d'attaquer gaiement. Puis il regarda son frère avec ce petit sourire en coin.

- Tu vas vraiment oser ?

Pour toute réponse, Fred claqua des doigts et les rouleaux se mirent à tomber un à un du bureau. Rogue, se doutant de l'origine de cette aggravation de la gravité et de son effet sur les parchemins, s'empara du tas de copies et quitta la salle pour un endroit où le sol serait moins attractif, abandonnant Fred et George à leur triste et peu enviable sort de récureurs de chaudrons.

Quand il revint deux heures et demie plus tard -et le tas de parchemins enfin corrigé-, il trouva les chaudrons propres comme des Gallions neufs et les jumeaux endormis par terre en train de ronfler comme des sonneurs de cloches. Il s'approcha d'eux sans faire de bruit, s'empara d'un chaudron et transforma une réglette en gong avant d'en frapper un grand coup sur le chaudron.

- Debout là dedans !

Fred et George bondirent au dessus du sol, honteux que leur professeur les ait surpris ainsi. Se délectant de leur air hébété, Rogue attendit qu'ils se soient péniblement relevés avant de ranger les ustensiles puis, prenant pitié d'eux, il les renvoya dans leur Salle Commune en pensant qu'ils avaient compris et retenu la leçon.

C'était sans compter sur la pugnacité des frères Weasley. Et la naïveté du maître de potions, qui croyait encore manifestement au père Noël malgré son âge.

Le lendemain, les deux rouquins rejoignirent leurs camarades avec des cantines sous les yeux. Ils s'assirent à leur table à tâtons, comme si ils n'étaient pas sûrs de la direction à prendre.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Harry.

- Conseil de guerre restreint entre George et moi. Rogue a juré d'avoir notre peau à grands coups de chaudrons. Alors on a cherché une réponse appropriée.

- Et vous avez trouvé ?

Au regard que les jumeaux lui lancèrent, Harry sut que oui et préféra ne pas leur demander de quoi il en était. Moins il en saurait, mieux ça serait pour lui. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le charmant maître de potions de Poudlard allait en baver. Et pas qu'un peu.

- Quand on parle du loup…

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt une chauve-souris ?

Ron faillit avaler de travers et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Severus s'assit à la table des professeurs, content de lui et persuadé d'avoir enfin maté les deux terreurs.

- On attaque le plan B, lâcha George.

- Z'êtes pas fous ? Il va tout de suite savoir que c'est vous ?

- Pas au milieu de tout ce monde.

La Grande Salle s'était remplie sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent et effectivement, quoi que les jumeaux aient décidé de faire, Rogue aurait du mal -vu sa popularité auprès de la plupart des élèves- à deviner d'où était parti le coup. L'occasion idéale, en somme. Fred et George se mirent à marmonner à voix basse en regardant le professeur de potions par en dessous. Harry et Ron baissèrent le nez dans leurs bols.

Les frères aînés de Ron quittèrent le réfectoire assez rapidement avec une innocence mêlée de perversité sur le visage. Harry fixa Severus sans voir le moindre changement sur lui. Le professeur sortit à son tour pour aller préparer sa salle de classe.

Le Gryffondor guetta d'un œil discret les conséquences du baragouinage de Fred et George puis, constatant que rien ne venait, il finit par se dire que pour une fois ça n'avait été que de l'esbroufe. Il s'assit avec les autres autour de la longue table pour déjeuner, un peu déçu. Ce fut la remarque de Ron qui attira son regard sur la tête du maître de potions.

- Rogue porte un bonnet. C'est normal ?

- Il fait froid ces temps-ci. Très froid, déclara Fred sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde.

- Surtout dans le grand Nord canadien, poursuivit George de la même façon.

- Pourquoi dans le grand Nord canadien ? demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait pas.

- Tu verras bien. En attendant, tais-toi et mange.

Á la table des professeurs, ce bonnet inopinément apparu sur la tête de Rogue soulevait bien des interrogations. N'y tenant plus, ce dernier finit par le retirer et le jeta sur la table.

- Là ! Vous êtes content ?

De partout dans la Grande Salle, les élèves s'aperçurent que Severus avait une bosse de chaque côté du front. Et qu'elles n'étaient pas dues à une rencontre fortuite avec un objet en dur. Non. Elles annonçaient la naissance d'une paire de cornes. Un grand silence se fit, ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais si je coince celui ou celle qui a fait ça, tous les chaudrons du Nord de la Norvège au Sud de l'Afrique ne suffiront pas à réparer sa boulette. Non mais de quoi j'ai l'air, maintenant ?

- De pas grand-chose, mais ça ne change pas par rapport à d'habitude, déclara McGonagall. Quant à ça, ajouta-t-elle en montrant les cornes dans un sourire, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. Vous préférez quoi ? Bélier ou caribou ?

Le regard noir que lui lança Severus la coupa dans son élan, et elle s'arrêta en se retenant difficilement de rire. Le maître de potions se leva et quitta la Grande Salle pour éviter de s'attirer d'autres sarcasmes.

- Vous n'êtes pas allée un peu loin ? lui demanda Lupin.

- Pour une fois que je peux l'enfoncer, je ne vais pas me gêner.

Remus et Minerva se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de rire sans vergogne. Albus parvint à conserver un calme étonnant et pourtant, même lui avait manifestement du mal à rester maître de ses émotions. Le déjeuner se termina dans la bonne humeur générale puis chacun retourna à ses occupations en essayant de ne pas penser à la disgrâce du professeur.

Disgrâce qui s'aggrava encore un peu plus de semaine en semaine. McGonagall avait vu juste. Les cornes grandirent, pas à vue d'œil mais presque, et celui qui avait lancé le sortilège l'avait tellement bien jeté qu'un maléfice de réversibilité n'était pas possible sans risquer de toucher la tête qui se trouvait sous les cornes. En l'occurrence celle de Rogue. Et les cornes poussèrent, poussèrent, poussèrent jusqu'à atteindre une envergure assez impressionnante pour un mâle de son espèce. Si bien que passer les portes et autres petits bonheurs devinrent rapidement problématiques.

Malgré cet encombrant handicap, Severus avait tenu vaillamment à poursuivre ses rondes nocturnes, quitte à éborgner quelqu'un au passage. Devant son air pitoyable et pour éviter d'éventuels accidents, Fred et George décidèrent d'apporter leur aide précieuse à Rogue. Après tout, même si il faisait du bruit en se cognant dans les murs pendant ses rondes, le professeur n'en restait pas moins dangereux, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus descendre en cuisines pour faucher de la nourriture sans risquer de se prendre un coup de bois de renne au détour d'un couloir. Et ça fait mal, un bois de renne.

Donc, prenant le maître de potions en pitié, les deux francs-tireurs de Gryffondor l'aidèrent -de façon anonyme, bien sûr-, en prononçant une autre formule un matin pendant le petit-déjeuner. Harry crut qu'ils avaient levé le sort.

- Pas exactement. Disons qu'il s'agit plutôt d'une petite cerise sur un gros gâteau. Pas besoin qu'il blesse quelqu'un. Tu devrais sortir ta cape d'invisibilité, ce soir, Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas pouvoir pister un grand mammifère de nuit sans te faire repérer. Et si tu vois de la lumière au fond d'un couloir, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais croire ?

- Alexandrie…, lâcha Fred.

- …Alexandra, acheva George.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Harry.

- Mais si. Tu vas voir. Attends juste ce soir.

- Ça va être long.

- Oui, mais ça vaut le coup d'œil.

Harry se mit à surveiller toutes les pendules de Poudlard d'un regard fiévreux, puis après avoir dîné, il se coucha et dut faire semblant de dormir pour décourager une éventuelle conversation prolongée avec un de ses camarades.

Après s'être assuré que tout le monde dormait du sommeil du juste, Harry se releva prudemment pour ne pas faire grincer cette foutue latte qui se trouvait au pied de son lit, prit sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa malle, sortit de la tour des Gryffondors et se lança à la poursuite de ce grand mammifère qu'était le Severus Rogus pour éclaircir le mystère des frères Weasley.

Et quand enfin il le trouva -en fait, c'est le cri que poussa ledit Severus après s'être encore coincé un bois dans une torchère qui le guida-, il comprit aussitôt pourquoi ils avaient parlé de lumière au bout du couloir.

Á chaque extrémité des bois clignotaient des petits points lumineux de couleur. Effectivement, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Mais quelle cerise…

- C'est drôlement joli, votre truc, leur glissa-t-il le lendemain matin en passant à côté d'eux. Ça fait discothèque.

- Ça fait quoi ?

- Non. Rien.


	3. Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all t

**Le père Noël est -vraiment- une ordure.**

**Résumé: **j'ai -un peu- revisité le tome 4 et là, le partage en portnaouak, ben c'est rien de le dire…Fred et George, nos deux snipers de Gryffondor, ont pris une retenue de Rogue. Bien décidés à laver l'affront dans le ridicule, ils lui ont lancé un sortilège et voici notre charmant professeur doté d'une solide paire de … (et non !) bois de renne. Histoire d'en rajouter une couche, les bois clignotent. C'est très joli, mais pas pratique pour passer inaperçu. Dommage…Pour les formules, j'ai repris celles du 4e tome.

**Disclaimer:** j'ai eu beau taper du pied, menacer de me jeter par la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, elle n'a pas voulu m'en donner un morceau. Donc tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf les bois de renne qui sont à moi (non mais !).

**3e Round: **Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way…

Harry avait ramé, ramé comme un fou pour arriver au bout de ce labyrinthe à la con. Encore heureux que ça soit la dernière épreuve, parce que Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ou pas, il aurait volontiers fait manger les haies du labyrinthe en question aux créateurs du Tournoi, quitte à les tirer de leur repos éternel pour ça. Et si il tenait le crétin qui avait glissé son nom dans la Coupe, l'Avada Kedavra passerait pour une chatouille à côté de ce qu'il comptait lui infliger. Il avait fait de la plongée, s'était occupé d'un dragon, avait combattu un Détraqueur et je-ne-sais quelle autre bestiole mais là, c'en était trop. Il était fatigué, il avait faim et sa jambe le faisait souffrir. En gros, il avait les nerfs. Et voilà que Cedric Diggory, LE Cedric Diggory -celui qui avait la chance de sortir avec l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, la jolie Cho Chang-, arrivait en même temps que lui sur le trophée.

- Prends-le, déclara Harry.

- Non, vas-y, toi, répondit Cedric.

- Je t'ai dit de le prendre !

- Et moi, je te dis qu'il est à toi.

- Bon, écoute. On ne va pas se faire des politesses pendant cent sept ans, OK ? Je suis fatigué, j'ai la dalle et à te regarder, je présume que tu es dans le même état. Alors on a qu'à le prendre tous les deux en même temps. Ça te va ?

- Ça me semble correct.

Cedric et Harry posèrent ensemble la main sur le trophée et se sentirent aussitôt aspirés par le nombril avant de disparaître purement et simplement du labyrinthe. Ils réapparurent dans un grand cimetière aux tombes mal entretenues.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce truc ? demanda le Poufsouffle.

- Je ne sais pas, mais tu devrais parler plus fort, des fois qu'on ne t'ait pas entendu.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Le sortilège, parti de quelque part devant eux, frappa Cedric de plein fouet. Il tomba raide mort sur le sol et Harry le regarda, hébété.

- Je t'avais prévenu. C'est malin. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Cho, maintenant ?

- Tu ne lui diras rien du tout, petit Potter. Viens ici ! cracha d'une traite une voix couinante.

- Tiens, Queudver ! Nagini ne t'a pas encore bouffé, depuis le temps ?

Le Mangemort s'étrangla d'indignation devant l'expression du Gryffondor.

- Je t'ai dit d'avancer.

- C'est bon. Je ne suis pas sourd ! Et puis arrête de manipuler ta baguette comme ça. Tu vas bien finir par crever un œil à quelqu'un.

- Parce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici, toi ?

- Ça, c'est sûr que niveau population, j'ai vu plus vivant. Et puis tu m'emmènes où, d'abord ?

- Tu verras bien.

- C'est pas une réponse, ça. Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Là haut. Maintenant, tais-toi et marche.

Et Peter désigna le point le plus haut du cimetière.

Ils grimpèrent, et Harry fut expressément prié de s'asseoir contre une des pierres. Pierre à laquelle il fut presque aussitôt ficelé par l'ancien Maraudeur qui tremblait comme une feuille.

- Une séance de bondage1 dans un cimetière…Je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça, Queudver. Décidément, j'en apprends tous les jours sur toi.

- Ne te fous pas de moi.

- Non, vraiment. Là, tu m'épates. Petit coquin.

Pettigrow avala à nouveau de travers et se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe tout en descendant le tertre et de se pencher sur une tombe en contrebas.

Il remonta vers Harry lesté d'un chaudron et d'une espèce de paquet de linge sale et gigotant.

- Tu peux garder ta lessive pour toi. Je ne suis pas ta bonne. Aïeuh !

- C'est pas ma lessive, rétorqua le Mangemort qui venait de filer un coup de pied à Harry.

Peter posa le chaudron et alluma le feu en dessous.

- Euh, tu comptes faire quoi là, au juste ?

- Tu verras bien.

- Ah non alors ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'envoies bouler, ça commence à bien faire. Je veux savoir ce qu…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase. Pettigrow avait sorti un grand couteau de sous sa robe et le pointait sur le Gryffondor en tremblant dangereusement.

- Ouah, le cure-dent ! Tu l'as eu où ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Je veux le même pour mon anniversaireuh !

- Pas de caprice, sinon tu n'auras rien du tout. Puis il faut déjà que tu y arrives, à ton anniversaire. Et sans vouloir te vexer, c'est plutôt mal barré.

Peter, sentant que la situation allait dégénérer si il continuait à parler au jeune homme, secoua la tête et retourna à sa mission première. Il jeta le paquet de linge sale dans le chaudron puis contourna une tombe sur sa droite, tombe d'où il sortit un os. Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué par les manœuvres de l'ancien Maraudeur. Résolu à le déconcentrer, il chercha une vanne à lui balancer. En le voyant remuer sa mixture avec de grands mouvements, il ouvrit la bouche.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi le cuistot de monsieur Face-de-Serpent.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux goûter ?

-Pas vraiment, non. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais tellement balèze en potions qu'à tes débuts auprès de Voldemort, tu as réussi à dessouder trois Mangemorts à toi tout seul rien qu'avec les vapeurs. Alors tester ta tambouille, non merci. Maintenant, si tu me détaches, je peux t'aider à te plonger la tête dedans.

Peter lui lança un regard équivoque.

- Arrête de parler. Tu me déconcentres. Oh, et puis zut ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te réponds, après tout.

- Une cuillère pour papa, une cuillère pour tata…Tiens ! Á propos de tata, il est passé où, monsieur Je-Fous-les-Jetons-à-Tout-le-Monde ? Tu l'as attaché à un arbre dans la Forêt Interdite et abandonné à la merci d'Aragog ?

Pettigrow désigna de la main le chaudron dont le contenu bouillait.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Tu vas bientôt le voir, et il va te faire regretter d'avoir survécu.

- Ouh là là, j'ai peur, se moqua Harry.

Le Mangemort prononça le début d'une formule.

- Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent revivre le fils !

Harry, grand spécialiste du pourrissage d'ambiance devant Merlin et qu'une chanson n'avait pas quitté depuis le matin, éleva la voix.

- Mon beau sapin, roi des forêts, que j'aime ta verdureeeuuuuuh !

Pettigrow empoigna fermement le grand couteau et approcha la lame de son bras en tremblant un peu plus fort.

- Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre son maître !

Et à la grande consternation du Gryffondor, le sorcier trancha dans le vif, au propre comme au figuré. Puis il se rapprocha de lui et leva sa lame avant d'ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois. Harry détourna la tête.

- Purée, l'haleine de poney, je vous raconte pas !

Peter lui fit une entaille au bras et le jeune homme reprit sa chanson.

- Petit papa Noël, quand tu descendras du ciel…

Et là, patatras ! Effectivement, Peter démontra une fois de plus qu'il était bien une brêle en potions. Énervé par le Gryffondor, il se planta dans la formule.

- Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite le père Noël qui le combat !

Brusquement, la lumière qui émanait du chaudron disparut et Peter, sentant qu'il avait commis une énorme boulette, se tourna vers Harry.

- Et je fais comment, maintenant ?

- Tu te débrouilles ! C'est ton chef, après tout, pas le mien. Tu n'as qu'à vider le chaudron et tout recommencer depuis le début.

- Mais je n'ai plus qu'une main…

- Ça, c'est sûr, c'est pas pratique. Tu veux de l'aide ?

Le Mangemort regarda alternativement le garçon et le chaudron, et manifestement son petit cerveau tournait à plein régime pour parvenir à prendre une décision. Il ramassa sa baguette de son unique main et leva le sortilège qui entravait Harry.

- C'est d'accord. Mais pas de coup fourré, hein ?

- Oh, tu me connais, répondit le jeune homme avec un air angélique.

Ils se rapprochèrent du chaudron avant de reculer, ledit chaudron ayant apparemment décidé de cracher toutes les vapeurs de l'Enfer.

- Oups, lâcha Harry.

Peter blêmit complètement quand le récipient se mit à hoqueter, projetant un liquide bizarre et nauséabond autour de lui.

- Là, je crois que tu as vraiment foiré ton coup, murmura le Gryffondor.

Un grand panache de fumée s'éleva et recouvrit tout le cimetière, pour le plus grand déplaisir du Mangemort qui se prit le pied sur l'arête d'un caveau avant de tomber et de donner un magistral coup de boule au chaudron qui résonna d'un gong sonore.

- Quelle heure il est, au fait ? demanda Harry.

- Minuit, répondit Peter à moitié assommé. Pourquoi ?

Une forme s'éleva soudainement dans la fumée comme si elle avait été montée sur ressort.

- Surprise ! fit Voldemort en levant les bras au ciel.

Peter afficha une mine consternée et Harry éclata franchement de rire.

- Non mais je rêve ! Tu t'es regardé, un peu ? Noël c'est dans six mois, je te rappelle.

Voldemort baissa les yeux et comprit pourquoi le jeune homme se foutait ouvertement de lui. Peter, en se plantant dans la formule, l'avait affublé d'une jolie robe rouge bordée de fourrure blanche avec son bonnet assorti. Pour faire bref, tonton Voldie était doté de tout l'attirail de la parfaite mère Noël.

- Je dois remercier qui pour ça ?

Peter et Harry se désignèrent mutuellement.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je dois tuer qui, alors ?

Même réponse. Puis Harry leva la main.

- Quoi ? demanda brusquement Voldemort qui était franchement vexé.

- Il te manque quelque chose.

- Ah oui ? Je ne vois vraiment pas quoi !

- Mais si, cherche bien.

Plongé dans une intense réflexion, Voldemort ne remarqua pas que le jeune homme avait envoyé un hibou vers Poudlard. Un craquement sonore le tira de ses pensées et quand il leva la tête pour voir qui avait débarqué sans prévenir à leur petite sauterie, il croisa le regard de Rogue. Puis il leva un peu plus les yeux et remarqua -enfin- la paire de bois de renne du malheureux professeur de potions.

- Non mais je rêve !

- Pas tant que ça, répliqua Harry en s'éloignant discrètement en direction du trophée toujours tenu par l'infortuné Cedric. Expliquez-lui, professeur, je suis sûr qu'il va aimer.

Et en chantant »Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way … », le Gryffondor posa la main sur la coupe avant de disparaître en abandonnant le sorcier, la mère Noël et le renne au milieu du cimetière.

1 Cherchez pas, le mot n'est pas dans le dictionnaire…


End file.
